Timekeeper's Addiction
by KurosawaCP
Summary: "Y-You think that her majesty will notice that I've ruined the pocket watch..!" He whimpered, beginning to tremble slightly at the very sentiment of beheading. "Of course, she will. The cow is unsightly, but hardly as dim-witted as you apparently are." Kaito scowled, fingering silky rabbit ears and earning an involuntary moan from the messenger. Warnings: Usagimimi!Len, Smut.


**Title: **Timekeeper's Addiction

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Kaito/Len

**BETA:** Kuro

**Warnings: **Usagimimi!Len, Shota, Smut, Statutory rape, Caterpillar!Kaito, Mentions of smoking, Molestation.

**Notes: **I get tired of the nekomimi fictions, so I used the usagimimi version. I also thought it would be pretty cool if Kaito took the role as the high caterpillar. Len is obviously the timekeeper rabbit/white rabbit. All the characters are anthropomorphic. Len has a rabbit tail and rabbit ears. Kaito merely has the antennas.

I wrote something stupid.

* * *

Everything had a set time. Everything.

That was the rule that Len lived by whilst residing in Wonderland. Punctuality was always key, and if you didn't have a key, you couldn't open the desired door.

But maybe carrying around a gigantic pocket watch around with you everywhere you went wasn't always the brightest idea. Especially when you had the upper body strength of a twig, and the nerves of a... well, a _rabbit_.

White bunny ears drooped in initial shock as cerulean oculars watched the blonde's precious clock land on the cobblestone path and bust into millions of gears, glass, and little miscellaneous, irreparable pieces "O-Oh no!" He yelped, sitting up on his knees and staring down at what used to be his most prized possession. "N-Now I'll always be late.."

Slender fingers adjusted the pipe hanging from between Kaito's lips, a brow raising as the older male assessed the damage of the accident. "I wouldn't be so down about a watch, little one." He drawled crudely, his supposed attempt at consolation void as azure oculars snapped to him, darkened with frustration as tears threatened to spill over Len's cheeks.

"I'll have you know that was very important!" He parried, voraciously scooping up the ruined pieces one by one, the glass digging into his palms, but the bunny ignored it with gritted teeth.

A puff of smoke escaped Kaito's mouth as his other eyebrow drew upwards to join its twin. His hand settling on his own hip, fingers skimming the fabric of his plain yukata. The blue-haired male rarely left his self-proclaimed residence that happened to be in a field of mushrooms, so he rarely came across the little rabbit. He merely saw his retreating back and fluffy tail, but now that he had a good look at the teen. He had to admit that he really liked what he saw.

Carefully balancing his pipe between his teeth, Kaito reached out a hand to take a handful of golden tresses into his grasp, his grip taut, but not enough to be painful. Albeit, a surprised shriek slipped past Len's lips regardlessly.

"You run around Wonderland an awful lot, one would think that you would know to look out where you're going." He sneered, tilting Len's head upwards as he pulled him to his feet. The bunny stumbled as he steadied himself on platform boots, a few sniffles coming out of him.

Naivety happened to be the messenger's greatest trait. Len's shoulders sagged, his arms desperately wrapping around the caterpillar's waist. "I-I'm sorry, I tripped." A thought seemed to occur to him. "Please don't tell the queen..!"

Feigning an exasperated sigh, Kaito released his grip on the rabbit's hair, petting the disheveled blonde strands back down into a neater state. "I just don't know, little one, you've been tainted by your foul deed. Only someone as pure as myself can rectify your," He kicked a larger piece of broken clock. "_moronic _mistake."

"Y-You think that her majesty will notice that I've ruined the pocket watch..?!" He whimpered, beginning to tremble slightly at the very sentiment of beheading.

"Of course, she will. The cow is unsightly, but hardly as dim-witted as you apparently are." Kaito scowled, fingering silky rabbit ears and earning an involuntary moan from the messenger. "Now, I think I can fix your toy." He blew a ring of smoke.

"H-How?" Cerulean oculars widened considerably, a hiccup escaping him once again.

"First, I require payment for my generosity." Kaito chided, taking a step back from the tentative blonde and giving him a critical once over.

"I don't have much mone—"

"Not that." Kaito cut him off short, navy optics glittering in bemusement, his lips curving into a smirk around his pipe. "Get on your back," The blue-haired male began. Observing the bunny stare up at him with confusion skating across his features.

"What..?"

"Do it."

"But, I—"

"_Now_, Timekeeper."

Warily, Len took a step back, his eyebrows drawing together as he took a seat down on the cobblestone path, the rough texture rubbing at his skin the wrong way as he put his hands down before him to steady himself. Kaito also moved, getting down to his haunches, and taking the initiative to manually spread Len's legs. The pads of his fingers lingering on the smooth, bare skin between the blonde's tight thigh-highs and tiny black shorts.

The caterpillar set his tobacco instrument down on the ground next to them, deftly reaching over to pull down the zipper of said shorts. Len yelped, slamming his legs closed, albeit being much too slow for Kaito_ not_ to successfully yank his shorts down to his thighs.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Kaito shushed him, analyzing Len's tiny sack skeptically, moving his hand to fondle them with his fingers; earning a surprised moan from the teen underneath him, Len's labored breathing heightened the caterpillar's senses as he continued to knead the adolescent endocrine glands. Slowly, he was able to coax the blonde's thighs back open, taking immediate notice of the rise in the bunny's member.

A whimper escaped the timekeeper's throat as Kaito used his palm to trap the small length, earning an instant arch as a reaction. "D-Don't touch me there!"

A lazy grin illustrated Kaito's features as he started to pump the prick in his hand at a slow pace. Navy oculars watching in curiosity as the bunny's nails scratched pathetically at the stone underneath them. His ears stood straight up, flicking constantly. Kaito noted that the fluffy tail beneath his wrist also wiggled, and with a raised eyebrow, his eyes slid up a bit to see a small opening just _begging _to be messed with.

He stopped groping Len, finally; the caterpillar preferred his new target _much _more now. His long nails scratched lightly down silky skin as they made their way to the bunny's pert anal ring, it twitched slightly and the older male almost lost his nerve.

"Stop..!" Len breathed out, extra blood flow circulating in his cheeks, a crimson flush burning his face as he moved up a hand to cover his mouth as the elder male ran the pad of his finger over his entrance, dipping the tip of his index inside. "Haa..."

Kaito crooked his finger, teasing the curious muscles and casually taking in the moans that the much smaller male emitted. The blonde cavorted, a pained whine slipping from his throat as the blue-haired caterpillar worked the tip of his second finger in before thrusting them both in at once.

The timekeeper jolted accordingly, his heart quickening a thread. He knew how precarious it was to cross the caterpillar's territory. The smoke lingered thick and heavy in the air. He had heard that it all came from that single pipe that had previously been sitting between Kaito's lips. But when one was running out of precious time to get back and forth between the queen's castle and all the way across Wonderland to tend to a tipsy Mad Hatter, one needed shortcuts.

He feared that the older male would tell on him if he didn't oblige. What they were doing was very vague to his understanding when it came to punishment or even _payment _for that matter. Yet he had to admit. He really started to like the ministrations being administrated near his tail. The sensations spiked up his spine and made his member quiver and feel good in ways that Len had never imagined. He involuntarily raised his hips again as the slender digits inside of him brushed the spot that made him see stars. His chest rose and fell quickly, whimpers growing higher in pitch.

Kaito observed the small teen's ears flick in time with the thrusting of the appendages repeatedly shoved up the blonde's rectum, black eyelashes laid flat against the rabbit's cheeks as tears caused by over-stimulation collected at the corners of Len's closed eyes. For a simple reaction test, the caterpillar dipped down, pressing his lips to the erotic male's forehead; briefly sniffing at amber bangs.

Cerulean optics opened just in time to directly meet with a navy pair. A small yelp of surprise escaped Len before his lids suddenly shut tight again, his hands abruptly gripping onto the front of Kaito's pale yukata as he promptly came all over the front of his dress shirt. Sticky semen settling into the cashmere fabric of his pea coat.

Labored breathing liberally went back to normal after a couple of minutes. The caterpillar took the initiative to tuck the teen back in and pull up his shorts, the button closing with a small 'click'.

The timekeeper whimpered as he stood up, steadying himself on his boots. His groin was sensitive and tingled a bit every time he moved. He didn't know if he should feel taken advantage of or if he should ask when his watch would be fixed. With a small sniffle, he pivoted to face the older male who was casually sucking his fingers clean. Another flush found its way to Len's face before his canine sunk into his lower lip in embarrassment.

"Are you g-going to hold up your end of the deal...?" He inquired.

With an obscene 'smack!', Kaito pulled the digits from his mouth, an eyebrow raising at the question. "Of course. I'm a man of my word."

Len felt relief come over him, he looked down at all the broken pieces at their feet. The pieces that he was just _ravished _by. A small shudder ran through him at the recent memory of the experience. "When can I have it?" He stiffened at the double innuendo in his own question.

Kaito didn't seem to notice.

"It could take a little while, you'll have to check on it often."

With a slow nod and a few steps backwards, Len started to run down the cobblestone path, his next appointment finally siding up with his personal problems at the moment. His last glance told him that Kaito was leisurely picking up the pieces of the ruined watch whilst lighting his pipe back up.

They continued to meet over the course of the next week, the clock looking better and better, and their endeavors going a little farther and farther. Len could never stay after Kaito had taught him a new way to please himself. The timekeeper was on high demand, especially at this season. It was almost Easter.

But the rabbit was always found running towards the caterpillar's territory the very second that he had a moment of free time rather than running away from it. And maybe his persistence is what piqued the blue-haired male's interest in the first place.

**-v-**

**[ This timeskip is only for the additional smut. As far as this cut is concerned, the story is finished and if you'd like to avoid reading underage sex, then move on now. ]**

"It's almost finished, it just needs a new set of arms." The person in question announced, setting the timepiece back on the work table as he turned back towards his futon, casting an amused look towards the hiding bundle, a pair of azure oculars watching him from across the room as Len sat comfortably underneath the thick duvet. The bunny was always self conscious about his body. Even around Kaito. Whose hands had shamelessly grabbed every inch of the teen's anatomy at one point or another.

"You had me w-waiting for 10 minutes..." Len complained timidly. His voice muffled due to his barricade of cotton.

"I had to set the last coat of varnish, I had to do it fast." The caterpillar explained, antenna leaning to the side as he studied his smaller lover. "You want it to look nice, don't you?"

"I want you." The blonde interjected. A rare form of courage that just tumbled from Len's lips was something that Kaito was proud to claim that he was the cause of. And those three words weren't bad for stimulating his resurgent arousal either.

"_Alright then_." He husked in compliance, making his way back over to the bedding and pulling the messenger back over to him. "So how do you want it?"

"I..I just want it." The rabbit stuttered out, averting his gaze away from the older male. He stiffened and then relaxed again as Kaito began to rub soothing circles over his back through the duvet. "You k-know..._it_."

Oh.

There was a pause as Kaito processed the request.

_It._

"..Okay."

Minutes later, Len felt tight and hot around the other male's dick, the well-trained muscles massaging the slick member as it shallowly pounded into the much younger teen. A series of pules slipped from the back of the rabbit's throat as the overwhelming pressure that he was slowly growing accustomed to stretched him much wider than the other male's fingers had.

"K-Kaito-Nii.." He gasped out, earning himself a growl of approval from the man behind him. Slender fingers pressing into porcelain skin; the flesh was sticky with a sheen of sweat, effectively causing the smoker to use a tighter grip than initially intended. The messenger buried his face into the pillow, mewls decreasing in volume as he bit down into it.

"Does it hurt?" Kaito asked him, lips twitching down in worry as he observed the goosebumps rising on Len's skin, the blue-haired one removed his hand from the smaller male's hip in favor of using it to lightly run his finger down the sharp curve of the timekeeper's spine; earning him a bated breath from the trembling rabbit.

"I..I think I'm gonn— Ngh..!" Len's back arched unexpectedly, a loud whine resounding through the room. His heart palpitating madly as he tried in vain to catch his breath whilst still enduring the rhythm continuously pounding in his backside.

The caterpillar was merciless towards the bunny as he took the initiative to re-angle and strike into even deeper crevices, the raw walls inside still accommodating his member and doing their very best to attempt to coax the intruding length to fill Len's ass with his seed. Kaito felt that spring continue to tightly coil in his stomach as the sound of the blonde's occasional whimpers met his ears.

With a grunt of his own, he came inside of the small teen, his hold slipping momentarily as his vice-like grip got even more tense as he pistoned an abundance of cum into that_ oh-so-inviting _entrance. A beat passing as Kaito caught his breath, with little to no preamble, he pulled out of Len. His insides seeming so reluctant to let him leave, yet even the ass that greedily held his climax as hostage seemed to agree that the timekeeper was in dire need of consoling. He had gotten better at that lately.

The timekeeper curled into Kaito's side the very second that the older male had settled onto his back. The cottage reeked of sex. The bed was covered in_ evidence _of said sex, and Kaito couldn't help but notice that there was a small tear in the pillow that Len had previously been using small fangs to hold onto.

"Kaito-Nii..." The messenger started. "When the clock is finished... I want you to keep it." He buried his head into the blue-haired one's ribcage, effectively hiding his face as the older male absently used his arm to cushion the blonde's head.

He tilted his head, both eyebrows raising in inquiry. "Why would you want that? You're constantly prattling about how that thing is your key."

If possible, Len hid even more.

"Well it's your key now.'' The blonde replied. The answer was strange to the caterpillar, and he was silent as he waited for an elaboration. "You know... the k-key to my heart."

...

There was a long pause before Kaito finally responded, he rolled over onto his lover, placing both hands on either side of Len's head, and using his knees to push his legs open again.

"What a-are you doing..?" Azure optics stared up at him, widening a little as a gasp slipped past his lips when a sudden push at his entrance took him by surprise.

"..I like you too." Kaito felt his lips curve up into an amused, coquettish smirk when Len's face flushed a deep crimson. A cut cry sounding off the next round of the smoker ingratiatingly showing the rabbit _just _how much he liked him.

_Over._


End file.
